RWBY Specialist long way from home
by PaladinProdigy
Summary: Atlas specialist Cole MacTaggert finds himself stranded with vital intel in a town in the middle of nowhere. Now not only does he have to figure out a way home but also deal with the towns oppressors . Along with an ongoing fight for his sanity .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

 **A/N: I found the concept of Atlas specialist intriguing as it was only mentioned briefly during a world of remnant and Winter briefly being the only specialist to appear on the show . On top of that I haven't really found any fanfic OC atlas specalist type characters . So i thought why not write a story about a specalist who draws inspiration from odd one out 1337 , is a badass , and also has elements that make him a sad clown like deadpool. I'm still realivly new to fan fiction so critisim is expected . I do not own RWBY**

* * *

 **Atlas Academy**

 **Time 10:30**

"General Ironwood sir I would like to talk to you about the specialist assigned to the upcoming mission", said the white haired woman

"What's on your mind Winter ", Ironwood said while looking out the window of the headmaster office .

" I do not feel like like he is the right choice for this assignment", Winter paused for a moment . "After the incident that happened ".

"The incident of which you speak of happened on his senior year at Atlas Academy. Since then his skills have greatly improved . Without a doubt he he is ready ", Ironwood replied calmly .

"But sir"

"That's enough Schnee ", Ironwood hissed turning around to face Winter . " I have had it with you questioning me about every matter that involves him . This is not your decision to make it's mine and as your superior I expect you to respect my decision".

"Yeah Winter it's not your call it's the boss mans ", said a muffled male voice .

both Ironwood and Winter turned toward the source of the voice coming from in back of them . Only to see a man in a .white duster with dark grey armor covering his chest ,arms, and legs , propping himself against the wall with one leg and taking bites out of an apple .

"Cole how many times have I told you not to enter my office without consent ", Ironwood said icely.

Cole swallowed the bite of his apple , he then furrowed his brow and said "to many times to count "

"But hey I figured it had to something to do with me . Seeing how Winters been giving me more evil glares then normal . And when she usually does that it usually involves me in some, shape ,or form ", he adds with a shrug . w

Winter gave him a death glare that would kill an Ursa Major. Cole in response just gave her a big shit grin .

"You know Winter with the amount of concern you have for me some would think you your madly in love with me ", Cole says mockingly .

Winter who at this point has had enough of this . Creates a tiny nevermore in her hand and sends it flying towards Cole . Knocking the apple clean from hand causing the apple to bounce once and the roll before coming to a complete stop with the nevermore embedded in it .

Cole glances at his hand where the apple was and then down to the ground where it landed . He then turned to Winter . "Such a waste of a good apple ", he says with a sigh.

" That's how you get ants is that what you want !?".

Winter grits her teeth and points toward Cole . " You're such an arrogant piece of-"

"Enough !", declared Ironwood interrupting Winter from finishing her sentence.

" Winter get out now !", ironwood barks .

"Yes sir ", she quickly replies . She proceeds to march out of office glaring at Cole as she passed him .

As the door behind Winter close Cole removed his foot from against the wall and rotated his right arm . Before walking over to Ironwoods desk stoping right in from of it .

" What's this talk about a mission sir" .Ironwood pulled out a data pad and set in on the table. Turning it on the show an over head view of a compound in the middle of a forest ." White fang activity have been detected here and it is believed that this compound contains Intel on their operations", said Ironwood .

Cole glances down at the data pad and then looks back at the general. "Let me guess breach and clear with a hint of snatch and grab . Oh and let me guess solo op ?" , Cole asked with an eyebrow raised .

"That is correct "

"Sounds like fun boss", says Cole while cracking his knuckles . "When do I leave "

" As soon as possible there's an atlesian dropship waiting for you in hanger bay 4 ",said Ironwood.

"Understood sir I'll leave immediately ", Cole said turning around and headed out the door .

"One more thing ", Cole said stopping half way out the door . "The incident Winter was referring to will not hamper my **mental** stability and combat efficacy ".

"I know", replied Ironwood . " if I knew it would effect you I wouldn't be sending you out on this mission nor would we be having this conversation ".

"Good luck to you Mactaggert".

 **Location: Atlas Academy hanger**

 **Time :10:52 pm**

Cole walked down the silver and white hallways of atlas academy hanger wing ,passed by atlesian bots and standard soldiers .

Finally back in the field he thought to himself as he continued walking with his eyes to the ground. Thinking back to the pain endured from the incident that got him benched for so long . Massaging his shoulder from the memories .

"Better not fuck this up ", he mutters under his breath .

"So I heard Ironwood's finally unbenching your sorry ass ", said a female voice from behind him .

he turned to see a black haired hazel eyed woman with three scares across her face wearing atlesian specialist officer cloths .

"Hello to you to Melaine "

"That's commander Bradley ", she corrected .

"Right ", he says while rolling his eyes .

"Any luck with the search for the missing politician . What was his name wasn't it like Grūn Mintz?", Cole asked .

"No,the search hasn't been going we'll . The trails seemingly gone cold. Higher ups are starting to lose hope and the worst case scenario he's dead ", she said bitterly.

"What about you ? What op could you have been assigned that has Winter in such a bad mood "

" Intel collection . Intel that's very very important in the words of Ironwood ".

"We'll then we best part ways seeing how I Have to break in two new rookies into the fireteam and you have your important mission",she says while braking pace with him and heads off in a different direction .

"Good luck she adds without turning around ".

...

He made his way to the hanger and stopped a few steps from the doorway . To silently admire the sleek dark grey and white airship .

Cole approached the airship and ran his finger along the nose and continued in a clockwise direction to the rear bay .

"Oh hell no their letting up you use my baby ", said a dark skin man as soon as he saw Cole.

" it's nice to see you to Rhode ", Cole says with a smile .

"It had to be you ", rhode says with a shake of his head lifting his wielding googles . "Don't you dare get a scratch on this baby right here you hear me ?"

"Oh will you relax I promise I won't get a scratch on her ",Cole says while entering the rear bay .

"Beside nothing to exciting should happen ", he adds as he closes the rear bay.

 **Location:Unknown**

 **Time :2:30 am**

This is a pretty easy mission Cole thought to himself as he send a white fang member flying into a crate . Side stepping an incoming swing from a white fang member and slashing her vertically across the back . Deflecting an incoming attack with Fulgurites in its long sword form locking blades with his attacker. Getting close to his opponent to the point of brushing elbows Cole grabs onto his opponents face and uses his semblance to fry him.

Swiftly charging Fulgur with his sembalance and unleashes it in a horizontal strike eliminating three charging white fang members .

Well there goes the last of them he thought to himself as he watch the electricity coursing along Fulgur disapate . You'd think they'd have more guards here to guard such important intel he thought as he entered a room with a huge computer set up in the middle .

Sheathing Fulgur Cole approaches the main terminal and proceeds to plug in a small flash drive . Instintanisly the monitor comes to life as it shows the download commenting.

Proceeding to take a seat in a chair he puts his feet onto the table , leans back , and nits his fingers behind his head . Glancing over at the monitor the download was at 35% . Bless those atlas tech monkeys he thought to himself before returning to stare at the ceiling.

"And Winter thought I wasn't ready for this ",he says under his breath with a huff.

Then again he can understand the need for concern seeing how the ordeal he went through would break a man. Along with how any atlas specialist who's in a questionable mindset is a red flag for concern . After all the last guy went nuts and became the most wanted criminal terrorist in all the kingdoms .

"Ping" went the computer signifying the downloads completion . Snapping Cole from a thoughts. We'll glade that's all over. He unpluges the tiny flash drive from the port and puts it around his neck . He rises from the chair and proceeds out the warehouse and into his ship .

Completely unaware of the figure wearing a king taijitu mask lurkingin the shadows watching him .

...

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Time: 3:20 am**

 _Mirror tell me ,something,tell me who's the loneliest of all ?_ , a slow angelic voice came from the ships onboard radio .

I'll give Winters little sister props because she can sure as hell sing Cole told readjusting himself to where he was slouched back with his legs up and fingers interlocked behind his head .

He turned and locked toward a tiny projector next to him and said , "Prim do me a favor"

"What do you ask of me ", a pinkish hologram appeared from the projector next to him .

"Wake me up when we get to atlas ", Cole said with a yawn.

"understood",said Prim before disappearing .

As soon as she disappeared Cole closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep .

...

" How could you leave me ", asked a tinny blonde girl in a white dress . As she stood in front of Cole with a distorted and flickering desert like landscape in back of her .

" I", stammers Cole .

"How could you let me die ?", she ask stepping forward . As she steps forward her young child face distorts into that of a skeleton before flickering back .

" I ...didn't mean ", he stammers while backing up .

" You promised us that you'd keep us safe ", said a tinny brunette in a white dress appearing along side the blonde . The left side of her face completely gone with worms and magets crawling from her eye socket .

" Why did you lie to us ", both girls said in unison taking a step toward Cole . The blondes stomach noticeably redder and her entrails on the ground dragging behind her .

"I .. I didn't mean.. I ", stammer Cole as he continued to backpeddle away from the girls .

He continued to walk backwards until he felt something tug at his boot. Looking down he saw half a man in atleasian armor clinging to his leg his entrails sprawled out .

" I thought we were friends Cole why did you do this to me ", said the man while coughing blood onto Coles pants .

" Why did you let us die ", all three said in unison while rapidly decaying .

...

*Boom* with a jolt Cole was sent flying forwards into the control .

"Prim what's happening ?," he ask while removing his face from the controls .

"The ship is taking external damage", she replies

What he mentally shrieks . Cole quickly activates the external cams only to discover all but one of the six cameras operational . Through the camera he could see a man in an all black varient of the white fang uniform with a king taijitu mask hacking and slashing away at the ships engines with a green sword .

"Damn it . Activate the outer defenses ."

"Negative outer defenses have been disabled "

"your telling me we're de-*Boom * " Cole was interrupted from finishing his sentence as the airship rocked once more .

Cole turned his attention back to her cam only to see the man twisting his sword into an engine causing it to bellow a dark cloud of smoke and flames . The man does a dramatic backflip and slashes the other engine causing it to shoot smoke and flames. The mysterious man then gave a two finger mock salute before jumping from the aircraft as it entered a nose dive .

"Warning crash immanet ,brace fore impact prim said frantically . As the onboard sirens and alarms started to go off as we'll .

" Can you contact atlas command inform them of our current situation ?" ,asked Cole while taking note of the rapidly approaching lake .

"Negative communication relay offline "

"What about the ESPs ?"

"Only three pods operational all other pods inoperable "

"Release them now", he barked .

ESPs released read the controls Cole turned his attention back dead center only to see the blue of the lake inches away . Oh hell he told himself .

The cockpits glass shattered on impact with the water. Cole quickly ejects Prim and puts her unit into his bag before he's sent back into his seat from the on rush of water . He struggles to free himself from his seat no avail as the cockpit rapidly fills with water .he quickly brings out his rebreather and inserts it into his mouth as his head is enveloped in water .

The once blaring sounds of the ships sirens are now replaced with the sound of the ship creaking as it slowly sinks into the depths. He cuts himself free from his seat and out of the cockpit ,narrowly hitting his head on the doorframe as he entered the rear bay . Swimming out the rear bay he turns to see the ship sinking further and further into darkness .

So much for not getting a scratch on it . Rhodes gonna fucking kill me , he thought to himself as he turned around and swam upwards . Toward the surface where the pale moonlight pierced the water .

As he continued swimming to the surface he feels a sharp pain from his left arm and left leg causing him to lose his grip on his rebreather leading to it slowly descending leaving a trail of bubbles.

He looked to see what was holding him a pair of black bone like tentacles, he could also see more tentacles lurking at the edge of darkness along with bright red eyes staring at him . With two swift motions of Fulgur he cuts himself free causing the grimm to roar in pain . With haist and sword in hand he's able to catch his rebreather and reassert it before turning his attention back to the grimm .

Only to see two rapidly approaching ten tickles heading right at him . He paired the first sending it reeling back and turns his body allowing the second to zoom right past him. He quickly slices the first and chops the second in a downward motion .

two tentacles shot up from the darkness to quick for Cole to respond . One wrapping itself around his midsection and the other around his leg. Letting out a underwater scream as hundreds of millions of tinny razor teeth along the tentacles pierce into his flesh causing his blood to fill the water .

The Grimm assuming it's prey is at it's weakest point emerges from the depths . It reveals that it's upper half is reminiscent to that of a shark covered in white bone like armor with spikes protruding from it's gill and the bottom half consisting of tentacles .

The Grimm rapidly pulls Cole in closer as it dislocates it's lower jaw to reveal hundred upon hundred of razor sharp teeth . As He approaches the beast mouth he swings with all his might slicing the lower jaw in half filling this up by slashing at the upper jaw to the point where it split in two .

As the now dead beast began to sink back into the darkness . Cole cuts himself free with two solid strikes before Hadith swimming upwards leaving behind a dense trail of blood .Barley concous when he breaks the surface Cole manages to drag himself onto the shore line .

Wriddled with exhastian and blood lost he managed onto his back and looked up at the night sky . that was getting clouded with smoke . He felt very weak and it was a fight just to keep his eyelids from shutting . Very weakly he pressed his hand to his wound on his midriff and looked at his hand to see it covered in dark crimson blood . Wealky he looked at his boodly and say blood seeping from him turning the ground around him red .

"So this is how it ends bummer ", he says weakly .

Turning his head to the left to see a little blonde girl standing on the bank staring out .

" Oh...great...now..I'm..seeing...dead people ", he managed before passing out into unconsciousness .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: See end notes at the end of this chapter

* * *

"You promised you'd keep us safe", the little blonde and brunette girl in white dresses said in unison. The blondes cranium wide open to show a decaying brain that was crawling with maggets and worms eating the dead flesh . While the brunette had her entrails in her hand holding it outward for Cole to see . He can make out what sounds like grimm .

"Why did you lie to us", they said in unison .

Cole felt a thug at his leg . Looking down to see the man in atlesian armor with his entrails dragging behind him.

"How could you fail me like that I trusted you", he said as maggets crawled from his entrails .

"You made a promise ", the blonde girl appeared before Cole missing her lower jaw . Her dress heavily soaked in blood

"You said you'd keep us safe ", said the brunette . The right side of her face decaying flesh .

"That nothing bad would happen ", said the half torso . The right side of his helmet cracked to show an eye being eaten by maggets .

"Yet you all let us die ", they all said in unison as Cole was enveloped in hundreds of hands around him pulling him into nothing .

...

He shoots up with a jolt covered in cold sweat ,heart hammering in his chest reeling from the horroried nightmare . He has to keeps his eyes close as he still here's the sights and sounds of the nightmare. Keeping his eyes closed he counts to four and exhales , then counts to four and inhales and proceeds to do this process for several seconds . Finally he opens his eyes slowly once his heart rate beats at a steady rhythm .

Where am I , he ask himself as he squeezes whatever he's laying on . He frowns feels like hay . Wait am i in a barn he ask himself ,

sniffing the air to be greeted by the smell of hay and animals . Yep definitely a barn .

Cole begins to rise only to regret said action within second of excruciating pain. Looking down he notes that his wounds have been bandaged , and he's currently half naked in a god damn barn . He puts his hand around his neck in search for the flash drive he got from the mission only to come up empty handed .

damn it , damn it , damn it so not good he mentally scolded himself . While laying back down on the makeshift hay bed .

Looking around the barn he couldn't see any of his gear what so ever , he also saw that the barn door was propped open .

We'll I might as we'll figure out where I'm at and hopefully figure out where my gear is he told himself .

He proceeds to push himself up onto his feet only to stagger and fall .

"Aw fuck " , he says quietly catching himself with his hands as he falls .

how long have I been out for he wonders . Using his arms to crawl like an army man . Eventually coming across a pitchfork propped up against hay . He very shakily uses the pitchfork to help him stand and then proceeds to uses it to help him walk .

Making it to the door he's greeted by the warm glow from the sun and hit with a breeze . Birds singing off in the distance . Taking in his surroundings Cole saw a two story wood house belonging to the residents most likely , a few horse stables near by ,chicken coop . A fenced field like area where crops grew nearest to the barn and house .

In the field Cole could make out a tractor in the middle and what appeared to be a little girl playing nearest the tree lines . He takes in a breath of fresh air once more but quickly stops . Something doesn't feel right the birds that were singing a minute ago just stopped .

His mind began to race running scenario after scenario . Scanning the Forrest for any glare from a snipers scope . He only noticed it on his third scans of the tree line . There hunched over the edge of the tree line a large hulking dark figure with bright red eyes staring directly at the little girl playing .

GRIMM

Alarm bells start going off in his head . Ursa most like major class possibly judging from the size he told himself . The grimm slowly creeps out from the tree line towards the unsuspecting girl .

With all his might Cole shoves the door open causing it to hit the wall and stagers out toward the field .

"Run !", he screams to no avail .

"Damn it ", he muttered under his breath as he half limped half sprinted toward the fence .

Leaping over the fence only to land flat on his ass . He stumbles to his feet and proceeds to run in the direction of the girl .

"Run ! ", he screams as loud as he can while waving with his free hand .

The girl heard him and looked in his direction with a confused look and then she looked behind her only to see the glowing red eyes of the gigantic Ursa Major staring at her . She lets out a terrified scream and takes off running . The Ursa lets out a furious Roar and barrels through the fence and gives chase to the girl.

Damn it get in gear Cole scolds himself as he sees the girl running from the Ursa from afar . Picking himself off the ground and brakes out in a limping run after the two .

Everything in his body is scream . Everything in his body is telling him to stop . He keeps his eyes locked on the girl getting chased causing him to push himself further . His lungs is filled with the smell of blood coming from his wounds .he feels the wet stickiness against his skin in the wind . Ignoring the pain he runs faster and faster . He sees as the ursas right at the girls heels .

The Ursa roaring as it chases after her hitting the ground nearest her feet . Causing the little girl to go flying through the air she lands with a thud near the tractor . She lets out a cream full of terror and fear and proceeds to crawl under the tractor .

Cole was within feels and he saw the Ursa rise onto it's hind legs with one paw drawn back for a strike . He heard the little girls cry . Charging the pitchfork with his sembalance he threw it at the Ursa hitting it in it's shoulder causing it to stagger and return to all fours .

Now taking advantaged of the dazed Ursa Cole hopes onto it's back and proceeds to punch it with a series of electrified punches. He repeatly hits the beast with his fist causing it to cry out in pain . The potent stingy smell of burned ursha fur begins to fill his norstrals .Proceeding to break off one of the Ursas bones spike Cole stabs it in its back before returning to punching . Cole breaks off another bone spike but before he can use it the Ursa shakes him off and hits him with the back of its paw .

Sending him flying into the tractor causing it to tip to its side revealing the little girl. She lets out a terrified cry when she realises her covers gone .

Cole looks at the girl who's sitting there holding her legs eyes full of terror and fear . he gives her a weak smile trying to emote to her that everything will be all right . the Ursa let's out a viocus roar scaring the girl causing her to whimper .

"Are you gonna let her die ", Cole heard the voice of the blonde ask as he stared at the scared girl.

No one's dying today he tells himself as he shakingly gets back on his feet griping the Ursa spike in one hand .

Damn I have to end this fast he tells himself when he notices how much blood is seeping through the bandages . The ursa let's out a furous roar as it continues to pace .

"Alright alright big guy no need to get impatient ",says Cole .

Taking a stance of having the hand holding the spike angled in a potuon to strike owhile the othe arm r drawn back and aimed at the Ursa . He proceeds to slowly inhale and exhale causing his aura to flux as he does so .

Gotta time this just right he tells himself before closing his eyes and waits .

He hears as the Ursa major roars as it charges at him , the shifting of dirt that's getting kicked up , along with the potent smell of dried blood on its breath . as the beast gets within striking distance Coles eyes shot open and he proceeds to hit the Ursa in the eye with the bone spike followed by his open palm charged with aura causing the Ursa to expand . as the Ursas about to pop be quickly kicks it away and shield the little girl with his body as bone fragments as sent everywhere .

Some fragments land here the two sticking in the ground . others graze the tractor . a few hit the tractors tires causing then to hisss as they lose air pressure . Cole feels two hit and is ovrcomed by a wave of pain but does not break his protective potion over the girl .

"Damn it ", he hissed .

Once the bone shower was over he felt his eyes heavy as he began the cycle of fading in and out of concousness from blood loss . he removed himself from covering the girl and falls to his side . .Slowly closing his eyes he can make out a faint silloute running toward then .

"AMY!" , a terrified voice cried out as the silloute got closer .

And with that Cole slipped into unconsciousness ..

* * *

A/N: let me know what you think just finishing this up at three something in the morning. . I'm gonna point this out right now and say all my RWBY stories will tie into each other .

On top of that I'll be uploading the first two chapters of another story hopefully sometime today and I'll be uploading more chapters to semper Initia (Rvb Rwby crossovee )hopefully on Friday or the weekend


End file.
